Interesting
by USUK-PruCan00912
Summary: Highschool AU- Edward want his life to be more interesting and Japser just doesn't want to be figured out, but after an 'interesting' text the two end up going out. Will they fall in love? or will they crash and burn? rated M for later chapters- boy/boy don't like don't read. later chapters in progress
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps, I is back. sorry to those who are reading my story Just Ask for discontinuing it(though i doubt anybody is reading it)**

**Edward is very OOC and Jasper might be a little i'm not sure**

**Edward-buy why **

**me- because i said so**

**Edward- can i at least to the disclaimer?**

**Jasper- can we both do it *wink***

**me-if by 'do it' you mean do the disclaimer then yes, only because i love you two**

**Edward and jasper- Spiffy does not own twilight or its characters**

**note: spiffy is my self given nickname.**

**Warning: none so far exept slight mentions of suicide ( don't worry nobody dies in this fic)**

_thoughts_** text**

...

The difference between highschool and the real word is: when your in highschool you a big fish in a small pond and in the real world your a microscopic fish in a huge ass pond. In highschool Edward Masen was one of those big fish. Nearly every girl, and a few boys, wanted him and every other guy wanted to be him.

He loved the attention. He loved being one of those guys you either love or hate, but most of all he loved the fact that people only liked him because of his money and good looks. He had perfected a 'shell' around himself, a very arogant and self-centered shell at that; he didn't want people, exspecially anyone in Forks, to get to know the real him. In his opinion they just weren't worth the trouble of exposing himself the them.

_They wouldn't give a shit anyway._

This was something he had usually had thought to him self on the way to school while he slowly put more pressure to the gas tempting himself the just wreck the car an end everything.

Now he wouldn't call himself depressed or suicidal, he just felt as though his life was too boring and meaningless. So as he parked his car in the over crowded school parking lot he decided to make his day as interesting as possible, well as interesting as highschool can get.

He got out of his car to meet up with his 'friends', Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Jacob, and Alice, only because she was Edward's little sister, well step-sister, though nobody really new they were related.

"Hey Ed Homecoming is just around the corner if you don't have a date would you like to go with me?" Bella asked as she leaned as close to him a humanly possible.

Edward knew the girl ment well, it was just that he wasn't interested in her, or any girl for that matter, not that he would tell any of his so called friends. Only Alice new he was gay, and she only found out because of his very 'interesting' internet history.

Another unwanted peice of attention drawn to himself was that Jake would glare at him every time Bella tried to ask him out,

"No, I don't think I'm gonna go. But I think that Jake here would love to go with you." he said while showing the boy of like some chick on a game show would show of a new car. Only he might have been a little too enthusiastic about it.

Alice shot him a 'how do get away with being straight again?' look.

Around eight-fiftyfive-ish, after declining Bella's request to go on a date again.

_For the millionth time._

He thought, Edward had finally come up with a way how he was going to make his life more interesting. He looked up from his desk to see if their teacher was looking and when her back was turned he, without looking, scrolled through all his contacts and picked a random person that would ask out that person.

His only hope was that it wouldn't be Emmett or Jacob.

_Emmett would probably laugh at me but Jake would most likely beat the shit out of me_, he had thought to himself.

" Well here goes nothing" he mummbled to himself.

"Mr. Masen is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" His bitchy teacher asked.

"No, not at all" he replied smoothly.

When her back was turned once more he looked down to see who the lucky winner was.

He nearly let out a slightly un-manly yelp when he saw who the person that he was goning to ask out would be. After calming down a bit, and after the people around him stoped giving him weird looks, he shruged his shoulders and sent out a quick text.

_Well I did say I wanted my life to be more interesting_

...

**hey j i think we should break up :( - A**

Jasper stared at his phone for about five minuets contemplating wether or not to just throw the damn thing against a wall.

_Who the hell breaks up with someone over a fucking text?_

He had actually thought he and Alice's relationship was going fine,the only thing they never really got into a serious argument "Guess I was wrong about that" he sighed to himself. Deciding not to break the phone he checked the time realizing he should already be in his car on the way to school.

"Shit!" he yelped as he dashed around the house in search of he car keys.

"Jasper? What the hell are you still doing here son?" The blonde highschooler felt a shiver run down his spine; to be honest Jasper was a little afraid of his dad, after seeing him hit his mom he felt he had the right to be a little scared of the man.

"Can't find my fucking k-"

"Keys?" his dad sneered as he dangled the keys infront of his son's face, "If you weren't such a dumbass you would have known they were on the kitchen sink".

Jasper managed to get out a quick thanks before the ran out the front door to his car. Thankfully the engine didn't stall and he sped out of the driveway.

About halfway there he felt his phone vibrate, without taking his eyes of the road he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone, well he pulled out a condom and then his phone, noticing it wasn't a call he waited until the was in the parking lot to read the text.

Jasper sped up a little realizing he was almost an hour late, but mostly to read the text, and within two minutes he had pulled into the not as crowded parking lot. After puting the vehicle in park he read the text

**your gay right? U want to go out?- Ed **

Jasper being a little confused about how Edward got his number, and without any thinking, sent out a text in reply.

**i'm bi. and y would mr. popular want to go out with me? - J**

To be honest he really didn't care much for the guy.

_Even if he is hot as hell._

**YES, i new u wrnt strait, em ows me money - Ed**

Jasper being even more confused than before, realized he had just told Edward - fucking - Masen that he was bi. Something he had never told anybody, not even Alice. He jumped out of the care as fast as he could, he was planning to avoid him for the entire day.

_Which sucks since we have almost every class together._

By the time he made it in his class had already started, and he had left his homework in his car, so he decided to ditch his morning classes.

Jasper was starting to panic he didn't want anybody to find out about his sexuality. Hell he only says he is bi is so people don't make fun of him as much, if he had it his way he would be brave enough to tell his dad that he was gay.

_Though thats never gonna happen_.

It also didn't help that he was just asked out by one of the most popular people in school.

_But he does have a really nice ass_.

Jasper shook the thought out of his head he didin't want anyone to know he was bi, or gay... or what ever he was. It wasn't that he was worried about what people in school would think, it was about what his dad would think.

Oh god I'm so screwed.

He was brought down from his slight panic attack when he recieved another text from the bronzed hair boy.

**hey y wrnt u in clss. o an ys or no on going out - Ed**

He couldn't help but give a slight smile for how easy the other boy's life was compared to his.

**didnt fell like it. ys i guess- J**

He thought for a moment.

**btw no one knows i gay -J**

**wait i thought u were bi - Ed**

Jasper froze not only had he told someone he was bi, he also told that same persone he was gay as well.

After a minute or two of panicing Edward replied.

**dnt wrry i gay 2 - Ed**

At that moment Jasper realized two things one the was totaly screwed the other this was going to be very interesting.

...

**spiffy-Wow im suprisingly confident about that. and because my last story was a little low on reviews (even for only three chapters ) i have decided that...**

**Jasper- she needs at least five reviews to make a new chapter**

**spiffy- when the hell did you get here?**

**jasper-when i saw you were adding this **

**spiffy-oh, well to recap i want 5 review and then i post new chapter**

**jasper- pleaz review or i will mess with you emotions**


	2. Chapter 2

**spiffy- thanks for the reviews (and yes i know my grammar sucks blame by english teacher) sorry for taking forever i got distracted by Kyle x Cartman fics ( god i love that pairing)**

**edward- warning there will be... nothing, sorry no smexy boy/boy lovin' in this chapie... well maybe a little**

**jasper- spiffy ownes nothing, only a twilight poster and a dream **

**spiffy- o.o oh well on with the fic**

...

So far Edward and Jasper have been going out for about a week, everything was going well until one day:

Edward was woken up from a very 'interesting' dream about his blonde haired boyfriend,well they weren't officially boyfriends but at least they were in Edward's mind. His dream had left him wondering.

_I wonder what he would really look like moaning underneth me?_

He hadn't realized that his hand was slowly drifting twards his boxers. Edward was brought out of his steamy thoughts by a ringing on his phone that notified him that he had just recived a text from Jasper. He picked up his phone, which somehow ended up under his pillow, to read the text.

**Heyy what are you wearing ;) no but really are you bussy - J**

Edward smiled inwardly, his usual morning wake-up call, a flirty text from Jasper and an invatation to go out somewhere.

**Ha only my boxers ;) and no im not bussy did u wnt to go on a date - Ed**

Edward really enjoyed spending time with Jasper, though he had tried to give the boy a kiss during school to which Jasper declined, Edward would have been lying if he said is didn't make him a little sad that his blonde boyfriend was still nervous about coming out.

And as if reading his mind Jasper sent:

**Sorry Eddie u know im not ready for that - J**

The bronzed hair boy imeadently felt bad, he was acting like he and Jasper hadn't done anything, quite the opposite actually, though it had never gone past blow jobs.

**'s ok, so why did you want to know if i was bussy - Ed**

**oh i was wondering if u would want to cum over - J**

Edward's breathing sped up when he saw that come was spelled like 'cum' and was quckly brought back in to his steamy thought a bout Jasper, so with his hands shaking he quickly replied:

**kay i come by later g2g - Ed**

Without waiting for Jasper's reply Edward tossed his phone on his desk before he went to shut his door. He laid on his bed slowly drawing his hand now to the waistband of his boxers.

_God Jasper don't you know what you do to me._

Edward had started to notice that every little thing that the blonde boy did turned him on more than anyone could imagin. Even inocent little things like biting the end of his incil to yawning.

Without hesitation he diped his had under the waistband and brought his hand to his slowly hardening cock as slowly started moving his hand from base to tip desperatly wishing that Jasper was there to do this for him. He let out a low moan at the thought of it being Jasper's hand instead of his own.

Edward started pumping himself faster almost reaching his climax he brushed his thumb over the tip while he started breathing out Jasper's name, which started to turn into loud moans that the tried to muffle out with his pillow. Unfortunatly for him right when he reached his climax Bella, who Alice apparently invited, over walked in.

"Hey Edw- OH MY GOSH," Bella's face turned a shade of red that could only be rivaled be Edward's himself, "Sheesh Edward! Coulnd't you have locked the door?" Bella was covering her eyes with her hand as she backed out of the room.

Edward sighed, it wasn't really his fault she should have knocked.

_Well that totaly ruined the moment._

He got up and decided he should head over ot Jasper's to avoid awkwardness with Bella. He only hoped that Jasper had a better morining than he did.

...

After asking Edward to come over Jasper was a little nervous that Edward had been in such a hurry to get off the phone he was tempted to call the other boy back and ask if he was okay but he decided against it because he knew it was far to early in the realationship to start getting clingy.

_Maybe he's cheating on me._

Jasper shook his head to rid himself of the unwanted thought.

_God Jasper you sound like a girl._

He hid his face in a pillow at the embarassment of himself acting like such a chick, though his self-pitty only lasted for about a moment when he heard his dad's booming voice.

"Jasper you awake son." It sounded more like an order to get up instead of a question.

"Yeah I'm awake" he said as he slowly made his way into the living room where his dad sat. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw what his dad was holding ing his hand, what looked like Jasper's 'secret' stash of gay porn.

Jasper was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. Had his dad just find out about his sexual orientation? Would he yell? Is he going to kick Jasper out? All these were thoughts that passed through Jasper's mind.

"Jasper sit down I we need to talk." his dad said in a slightly comanding voice.

The yound teenager was about to beg for mercy when he noticed that all the magazines said 'property of Edward Masen'.

Jasper at that moment thought of two things:

_Wait when did he bring porn _

_and second who the hell puts their name on it._

"Jasper I'm afraid to tell you, but I think you friend is a queer."

Jasper fought the urge to say 'no shit'

Actually he would have said it too if it weren't for Edward ringing the doorbell at that exact moment.

"Hey Jaz you in there?" He heard Edward call from the other side of the door.

Unfortunatly for Edward it was Jasper's dad who opened the door.

"Oh um hi Mr. Whitlock, is Jasper here?" Edward asked scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Jasper's dad looked over him with a look of distaste and said:

"I think you left these here," He said while holding up Edward's special reading material, "Look kid I really don't care what you into just try not to make a showcase about it." Jasper's dad added when he saw Edward's scared face.

Edward gave a sigh of relife he was worried that the man might forbid him from seeing Jasper again. The only other person more relived than Edward was poor Jasper who was holding his breath since the other boy had arived.

His dad's aseptence to Edward gave Jasper the courage to gome out, well he would have if his dad hadn't started running his mouth.

"Yeah at least I don't have to worry about you turning my son here gay, he's as straight as a ruler." His dad said while he gave his son a huge pat on the back.

And as fast as it came Jasper's courage was gone but he managed to get out a few words.

"Hey dad can Ed and I go hang in my room?"

"Huh? Oh sure kid"

...

As soon as they made it into the room Jasper bursted out laughing.

"What are you so happy about?" Edward said curiously.

"Nothing its just that that was so weird, if that was my stuff my dad would have fliped his lid." The blonde boy said while he continued laughing.

Jasper was laughing too hard to notice that Edward that taken off most of his clothes and was only in is underwere.

When he did notice Edward, Jasper's face turned a bright red color.

"Ed what the hell are you doing? My dad's is like a room away!"

"Common Jay, I promise to be quiet." the bronze haired boy pleaded

Jasper did have to admit that Edward looked pretty damn hot.

_More like pretty damn sexy._

"Fine," he gave in, "but if my dad comes in you get no lovin' for a month!" he said trying to be serious but the looks Edward was giving him made a bit distracted.

Edward was almost shining with joy as he jumped up from the bed and out the room saying he would be right back and leaving behind a very confused Jasper.

When he returned he came back with what Jasper assumed was body lotion.

"Well," Jasper said with a smirk, "This should be interesting."

...

**spiffy-yay i finaly got chapt. 2 finished sorry for taking so long just got back to school.**

**voting time: i need help. i need you guys to vote on whether they should have actual ****sex**** / or have Jaspers dad walk in. which ever has the most votes will happen in the next chapt.**

**review goal- hey peeps i would like to get at least 7 reviews for this chapter or at least 16 for the whole story **


	3. Chapter 3

spiffy-wow I've really been neglecting this story. I've just been really busy with school, home,my other story (if you like USUK you should read it), some old guy saying that most of the girls in my class will have a STD(no joke he was my religion teacher last year XD) I mean how much trouble can a 12-year-old get into?

Edward- 0_o

Jasper- o.o

...

_"Well," Jasper said with a smirk, "This should be interesting."_

With in seconds Edward was on Jasper, licking, biting, and kissing every inch of skin that was available to him. He trailed his finger's down the blonde boy's muscular chest until they reached the bottom of the shirt, the shirt that was getting in the way of all of Edward's fun, and with quick and skillfully finger he imedently removed the piece of fabric. Edward couldn't help but marvel at the other's god-like body.

"Like what you see?" Jasper said in the sexiest voice he could manage, which to Edward was pretty damn sexy.

Edward knew that Jasper was nothing but confidence when it came to his appearance. And why wouldn't he he's like the apidimy of hot.

Noticing the very noticable bulge forming in Edward's pants, Jasper decided to make his move. He brought his body forward until his face was mere centimeters away from the other boy's, and ran his hand up and down Edward's thigh, occasionally brushing his growing erection.

Edward let out a low moan, "God Jaz I need you to touch me." his voice heavy with want, but for some reason Jasper felt unsure. He knew they were moving way too fast in their relationship, but even with these thought running through his head he couldn't help but give in to the other boy's plea.

Jasper shook his head to ward of the jumbled thoughts forming in his head and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Realizing that Edward still had his shirt on he decided to help him in removing it. Much like Edward had previously done Jasper paused a moment to stare in appreciation at the teen's toned body. After a couple of seconds he brought his mouth to meet Edward's warm chest leaving marks that were a little less than unnoticeable. He ran his tongue down the bronze hair boy's stomach until it reached the waistband of his boxer. Using his teeth he pulled them down to reveal Edward's very neglected cock.

Meanwhile Edward was nearly dying from the pressure building up inside him, he needed a realise. unfortunately for him Jasper decide to take his sweet time to getting to business.

unfortunately for the both of them the sound of Jasper's father calling them had gone unnoticed and once again in an unfortunate turn of events Jasper's dad had opened the door only to find his son sucking is gay friend's dick.

"WHAT THE HOLY FUCK?!" hearing his dad Jasper jerked his head up and causing his teeth to gently brush the underside of Edward's cock, which then lead him to cumming on Jasper's face in front of the boy's dad.

_Worst day of my life._

...

spiffy- short chapter but that is literally all I could come up with( please don't hate me). anyway if y'all have any suggestions just say


End file.
